


Wonder

by eatreadwritesleep



Series: A Punk and a Flower Child [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flowerchild!Harry, M/M, Punk!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatreadwritesleep/pseuds/eatreadwritesleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they meet again, and Louis makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

Louis stuck his tongue out, admiring his most recent piercing, before pulling it back in. He played with the ball, twirling it with the tip of his tongue as he zoned out, ignoring the boring drone of his teacher explaining more math with letters and other things that would never make sense to him.

Lots of things didn’t make sense right now.

He reached up, touching his rose crown softly. He wore it on days when he missed Harry most.

It was unreal, how connected he felt to an utter stranger…how much he missed someone he had only met for a short while. 

“Faggot.” somebody whispered from the back.

Louis turned around, glaring.

“I think you’re more gay than me, Miles, because you really seem to like getting your ass beat.”

“Mr. Tomlinson!” yelled the teacher, bringing a halt to the lesson.

“You didn’t hear him call me a fag?” asked Louis, gesturing angrily to the boy in the back.

“Mr. Tomlinson, I will not tolerate that language!”

Eleanor, one of his best friends, frowned at the teacher.

“But Mr. Charles, this isn’t Louis’ fault-

“Thank you for your input, Miss. Calder-

“I’m not finished, Mr. Charles-

“Young lady, I understand that you are friends with this trouble maker here, but regardless of your top grades and good behavior, I will not tolerate being spoken to like this. The both of you can make your way out, into detention, please.”

Louis stood up, grabbing his bag angrily. This always happened. Always. He made a move to go back and deal with Miles for the millionth time, but Eleanor stood and grabbed his hand in an attempt to calm him.

“He’s not worth it.” she said.

Miles and his friends laughed.

“Babe, I don’t know why you hang out with him, when you could be on my arm.” he said, smirking cockily.

“It’s never going to happen, Miles.”

She pulled Louis out with her, grabbing their detention slips on the way.

“Why wouldn’t you let me fight him?”

Eleanor gripped his hand tighter.

“The school can’t stand you Louis, and they’re always looking for a way to get you kicked out. Don’t let them.”

‘Prove them wrong…’ Harry’s words echoed in his head.

Louis hated this. He hated that he was always getting involved in something like this, and that people always chose him to bother, and that he couldn’t control himself, and that he was always the bad guy, and that he was always bringing someone down…

“It’s alright, Louis.” whispered Eleanor, as he two walked.

“No it’s not. This is why I wish the other lads had this class with us. It would be a fair fight.” he pouted.

Eleanor giggled.

“They’re probably already there.”

Louis thought about it, before laughing as well and reaching for his phone. He had loads of missed texts.

Niall: In detention. Where u at m8?

Zayn: guess where I am aha ;)

Liam: Zayn got me in trubl :(

Zayn: Did Liam text you? He’s lyinggg

Liam: He drew ms kyles boobs on my notebook nd she thot I did it

Niall: Loooouuuuiiiiissss whats takin so looonnnnggggggg

Liam: I’m a poop face

Liam: Omg zayn took my fone ignore that

Louis laughed loudly, the sound echoing down the hall. He showed the texts to Eleanor and she snorted, the two smiling as they made their way into a room Louis basically lived in.

“LOUIS!” yelled Niall, before running and grabbing him into a fierce hug.

“Hi Niall.” laughed Louis, as he was swung around before being dropped on his feet. 

Niall moved onto Eleanor while Louis made his way over to Zayn and Liam who were mock wrestling in the corner.

“Good day lads!” he said loudly, trying to draw their attention. 

The two released each other and Zayn pulled Louis onto his lap.

“Loueehhh!” he said, and Louis ruffled the younger boy’s quiff, much to Zayn’s annoyance. 

Louis then reached over and fist bumped Liam, laughing at his pout.

Eleanor and Niall joined them.

“Where’s the teacher? Nobody’s watching us?” asked Louis.

Just as Liam was about to answer, Mr. Richard, another teacher who Louis couldn’t stand, made his way in.

“Why am I not surprised?” mumbled the older man, upon spotting Louis.

“What was that, Dick?”

Niall burst out laughing at Louis’ statement.

The teacher turned red with anger.

“I’ll have you sent to the principle for that, Louis.”

“But why? I read that Dick is actually short for Richard. It’s just a simple nickname.”

Louis smiled sweetly.

Mr. Richard mumbled angrily before taking a seat at his desk, taking out a book to read, ignoring them.

The group turned their attention to each other, laughing and cracking jokes.

“El, text Danielle to come and join us.”

“My phone died. Anyone have a charger?” she asked.

“I got one. Hold on.” answered Zayn, rummaging in his bag.

“No phones.”

“Shush, Dick.”

They all giggled as Zayn pulled out his charger, holding his hand out to Eleanor to give him her phone. He sat closest to the plug, so he plugged the phone in and handed it to Louis who still sat on his lap. 

Louis entered her code and sent a quick text.

Eleanor: Hey foxy momma, come join us at detention

Danielle: Louis?

Eleanor: How did you knooowww????

Danielle: Oh please -.- I’m omw. Does EL know ur using her phone?

Eleanor: But of course love

Danielle: I don’t even know why I asked

Eleanor: ;)

Louis laughed, placing Eleanor’s phone on the table, before wiggling his hips on Zayn.

“Is that a boner I feel, Zayn?”

Zayn bit Louis’ neck playfully.

“Don’t play yourself.” he answered. 

The group laughed, before Danielle came in. They all shouted a loud hey in greeting, and the dancer pulled up a chair, sitting in their circle of chaos, laughing and having a great time, basking in each other’s good company. 

These were the times Louis loved the most. Being with the people he cared for with all his heart. People who never judged him, who got him and cared for him. He hadn’t felt this free in a while. Not since he had met…

Harry.

His smile slowly faded, before he took on a rather vacant look.

“You do that a lot.”

He looked over to see the group looking at him.

“What?” he asked, clearly confused.

“You smile, but like, half way through it, it’s like you remember something and it just fades away.”

Louis stared at Niall with wide eyes.

“It’s a recent thing though. Since you started wearing that rose thingy. What does it mean anyways?”

Louis absentmindedly reached up to gently brush it. Even after all these weeks, the roses never wilted.

He wanted to tell them, but how could he possibly explain it?

“I’m gonna use the bathroom.” he said instead. 

He jumped off of Zayn’s lap, grabbing his stuff as he left, ignoring the teacher’s complaints and the worried gazes of his friends. Quickly, he walked to the nearest restroom, his battered Vans scuffing the floor. Pushing open the bathroom door, he glared at a kid washing his hands who quickly rushed out at seeing him. He grabbed a paper towel and wet it, slowly dabbing at his face, mindful of his eyeliner. He observed himself, taking in his newly dyed red hair and black Killers shirt. 

Closing his eyes, he gripped the edges of the sink and sighed loudly. He heard the door open, but stayed in his position, breathing deeply. When he opened his eyes, he glanced in the mirror and jumped, yelping.

A young woman, impossibly pale but devastatingly beautiful stood behind him. She wore a white dress, and her dark hair had flowers deeply woven into it. She looked oddly familiar.

“Hello Louis.”

Louis turned around to face her, leaning back against the sink. 

“This is the boy’s room. And how do you know who I am?”

She smiled softly, and…God she looked really really familiar. 

He was struck by her beauty, and swallowed deeply as she moved closer. He watched as she raised her hand to touch the wreath on his head before moving to cup his cheek.

“Interesting…”she muttered.

“Wha?” he asked dumbly.

“My name is Gemma.” she said softly. 

He stared at her in confusion.

“You’ve met my brother…” she continued, her hand trailing down to his lips, a knowing look in her eyes.

And then he understood, in a way.

“You…you’re Harry’s sister? Flower Jesus?” he asked.

She looked puzzled for a moment, and then nodded, before stepping back. 

“I thought he said he didn’t know anyone…”

“He doesn’t.” 

Louis frowned.

“But-

“It’s uncommon for our kind to meet up often. We can go generations without ever meeting our siblings or parents…but when we do, we always know. It’s a deep connection…a bond of sorts.”

Louis nodded, still confused.

“Oh…kay.”

She laughed, the sound very pleasing to hear. 

“I’d heard about you…the flowers carried whispers. At first they were angry with you, but they like you now. I wanted to meet you myself.”

“Oh…um. Hi?”

She laughed again.

“You’re a funny one.”

He didn’t really know what to say to that, so he didn’t say anything at all. Gemma observed him, looking him from head to toe, before gazing into his eyes. Louis stared back, somehow held captive, just like he was when Harry stared at him.

They were mesmerizing…whatever they were.

“Can I trust you with my brother, Louis?”

“Um, I-

“He is so young. So young and innocent and…he looks to be around your age, but he knows so little of this world. But I know that he wants to see you. He wants you…”

Louis stared at her open mouthed.

“Once he leaves his realm, he will be in your care. I need to know that you will protect him, or at least try your hardest to.”

“He’s coming here? Now?”

“I will take you to him. But I need to know if I can trust you. The trees tell me of your pure heart…of your strength and courage.”

He could. He could fight for Harry. He would do anything for Harry. He didn’t even truly know this boy but he just, it was unexplainable, but he…Harry was so, yes, he could be that, he could, he could, he really could, she could trust him…

“Yes…” he whispered out, “Please…I can…I just need to see him again. I need him to keep his promise.”

His life was filled with broken promises and it would just mean everything if at least one of them could be kept. He needed this…

She stared at him, before taking his hand. 

“Close your eyes…” she whispered.

Louis looked over at her, before obeying. The moment his eyes fluttered shut, everything went quiet, and then loud, sounds and emotions and feeling boring into him at an alarming pace. His breathing sped up, his heart pounded, his skin tingled, and he was sure he must have been having a seizure of some sort because everything was shaking and nothing made sense and it wasn’t a bad feeling, but it wasn’t a good feeling either. He didn’t know what it was but he clenched Gemma’s hand as tightly as possible, needing something to hold onto to keep him grounded in this feeling of nothing and everything. 

And then it was quiet again. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness. He moaned softly, sitting up, feeling extremely disoriented. When he finally got into some sense of normalcy, he took a look around, eyes focusing on Gemma, who stood staring at a tree. She laced her fingers behind her, staring up cutely at the top. Vines slowly extended downwards, wound together into a type of swing, on which Harry sat on. When his feet touched the ground, he gingerly sat up, and stared at Gemma with wide eyes.

“You’re my sister.” he said softly.

She nodded, and they both smiled before embracing each other.

“It’s nice to meet you, Harry.” 

She then glanced back at Louis. Harry followed her gaze, and she watched as his face lit up even more. He let go of her and quickly made his way over to the disheveled boy sitting on the soft grass. He took a seat across from him, smiling.

The two stared, taking each other in after these long few weeks. 

Harry cocked his head to the side, something that Louis was quickly beginning to think was a habit of his.

“Hi.” said Harry.

“Hi.” Louis replied.

“You kept the crown…”

“Of course I would, Harry.”

“And your hair is red.”

“I like to change it up every once in a while.”

“I like it.”

Gemma watched the exchange, before quietly butting in.

“Harry…have you spoken to the trees?”

Harry looked up, motioning for Gemma to join them, and the three made a circle.

“Yes. They explained things about the outside to me. They said it was different.”

“It’s very different.”

He looked down nervously.

“But I’ll be with Louis, right?”

Louis nodded, taking Harry’s hand.

“Yea, I’ll be with you. I’ll just tell my mom you’ll be staying for a while.”

Harry nodded.

“Now Harry, you have to come back here once in a while, to recharge. Nature isn’t as abundant here as it is outside.” said Gemma softly.

“I know.”

Louis looked at Gemma, confused.

“Wait, he has to come back?”

“Yes, but not forever. He’ll be bouncing in between worlds.”

In between worlds. In. Between. Worlds. Where the hell were they?

She laughed at the look on his face.

“Everything will work out.”

Then she turned to her brother.

“Now, Harry. We should get you some clothes, yea.”

Harry looked down at himself, before looking back at his sister.

“Why?” he asked, pouting. 

She rolled her eyes before standing up.

“I’ll be back in a moment.”

She walked off, leaving the two of them alone.

Louis moved closer and the two stared at each other intently. 

“Is this normal, to be so into you after such a short time?” the punk asked.

Harry shrugged. “Does it bother you? Whatever you feel for me?”

Louis thought about that for a moment, before replying, “I feel like it should.”

Harry moved his head closer to Louis’.

“So it doesn’t?”

Louis leaned further.

“I-

Gemma suddenly returned, with a few bags in her arms. The two quickly moved back, blushing as they looked over at the bags. She opened one of them, pulling out a white t-shirt. She threw it to Louis, and then pulled out a pair of boxers, blacks skinny’s, and pair of brown boots.

“Help him put those on please.”

Louis nodded and stood up, Harry following him. He grabbed the boxers first, kneeling down and helping Harry step into them, definitely not looking at the penis that was totes dangling in front of him NOPE. Instead, he looked up at Harry who was gazing down at him with those marvelous green eyes and he wouldn’t mind being in this same position doing way different things and he really needed to get his mind out of the gutter right now. 

His face was bright red as he grabbed the jeans next, helping Harry pull them up. The taller of the two grunted in slight discomfort as the jeans were tugged up, and Louis cursed under his breath. Every sound this boy made was sexy. Picking up the t-shirt next, he stood up and helped Harry into it, mindful of the wreath on his head. Louis knelt back down to help him into the boots and then stood up, looking him over.

Oh my damn. 

He watched as Harry looked down at himself, reaching into the near too tight jeans to adjust himself and Louis bit his lip, looking over at Gemma. 

She had that knowing look in her eyes again, but didn’t say anything, instead handing over a phone.

“Teach him how to use it. Are you sure your mother will let him stay?”

He looked back over at Harry.

“I doubt she’ll even be able to say no to be honest. Look at him.”

They both observed the younger boy who was standing pigeon toed and wide eyed, with one hand latched around his wrist.

Gemma smiled.

“Are you ready to go?” she asked.

They both nodded. She handed Harry a bag to use, and Louis grabbed his hand.

“I’ll be around. You two go on without me.”

Harry looked over at Gemma, and she smiled reassuringly. 

They two turned around and walked straight, and Harry gasped as he felt himself lose connection with his realm.

“Are you alright?” asked Louis.

Harry nodded, too winded to speak, as they suddenly reappeared in the boy’s restroom. 

Looking under the stalls, Louis realized they were alone. When he turned looked back up, he saw that Harry was trembling, barely holding himself up. 

“Harry!”

He rushed over, helping the other boy sit down.

“Harry, tell me what’s wrong. How can I help?”

The other boy shook his head, leaning back against the wall and breathing deeply.

“I just need to adjust. Give me a few moments, please.”

Louis nodded, biting his lip nervously, because he had definitely promised Gemma that he would take care of Harry and it hasn’t even been five minutes and the boy looked like he’s going shrivel up. 

After what seemed like forever, Harry regained some of his color, whatever little he had in the first place. Nodding to Louis, he stood back up and smoothed down his jeans. Louis let out a breath of relief, before his phone caught his attention. He pulled it out of his pocket, checking missed texts from worried friends who were still in detention. He smiled, touched at their concern, before the feeling of being watched came over him. He looked up to see those piercing eyes so dangerously close.

“May I kiss you?” Harry asked softly.

God yes.

Louis grabbed his shirt, tugging him down in to an open mouthed kiss, immediately delving into the other boy’s mouth. Harry sighed softly into the kiss, his tongue tracing Louis’ piercing. Louis separated for a moment to say, “I need you touching me, now”, to which Harry quickly obliged, bringing his large hands to cup Louis’ waist, pulling him even closer, and yes, Louis had missed this so much, and he could really do this all day every day for the rest of his life. Nothing could describe the taste of this boy, and the sounds of their chopped breathing and the feel of his slow roaming hands and their bodies pressed together.

They were interrupted by the bell ringing, making Harry jump. Their lips came apart, and Harry moved in for another kiss but Louis shook his head.

“People will probably be in here soon. Let’s go.”

Harry stared at him, before nodding slowly. He reached down to grab his bag, and Louis pushed open the door to the bathroom and walking out, Harry following suite. 

The moment they stepped into the crowded hallways, all eyes were on them. More Harry specifically. People bumped into each other, tripped, and all but stopped to catch a glimpse of the radiant boy with the flowers on his head, so tall and built, with perfectly fair skin and bright pink lips and the list could go on and on. 

The halls were filled with inquisitive whispers and mesmerized stares. Even teachers had stopped to gaze. 

One girl even stopped them on their way.

“Hi there. Are you new?” she asked, placing her manicured hand on Harry’s arm.

Harry smiled, and the whole hallway gasped in amazement, some people clutching their chests and falling back into walls and lockers. 

“Hello, and yes I am. I’m Harry.”

The girl blushed, fumbling over her words, clearly flustered.

“I’m-

“Bye.” said Louis, grabbing Harry’s arm and tugging him along. 

Harry went along happily, and Louis bit his lip nervously at the amount of attention they were garnering. Everyone…and he meant EVERYONE, was watching them. He made a speedy turn, nearly running, dipping into the in-school detention room. 

“Louis mate, where did yo-

Niall stopped mid sentence, all of them staring slack jawed at the green eyed beauty that was Harry.

“Jesus…” muttered Zayn.

Mr. Richard looked up from his book, dropping it and losing his page.

Louis looked at his friends, to Harry who was smiling, and sighed.

“Guys, this is Harry. And Harry, these are my best friends.”

“Hello.” he said happily. 

They all muttered their hellos, still awestruck. Louis looked back, noticing students mulling about outside the classroom trying to look in, and he shut the door.

The group made space for Harry and Louis to join in, and they did; Louis lacing their fingers together as they sat. They all noticed their joined hands, exchanging glances with each other, hoping Louis wouldn’t see, but he did. 

“So…we’ve never met before, Harry.” said Zayn, staring pointedly at their joined hands before looking at Louis. 

“I’m new.” answered Harry, smiling kindly. 

“Where from?” asked Eleanor, with a smile that Louis could decipher in a second. She was clearly upset. They usually told each other everything, so he understood why.

“Around.”

“I see…” she said, before looking down at her phone. 

“Is he your boyfriend?”

Louis choked.

“Um, well, we’re-

Harry didn’t really understand what was going on, but he could sense Louis’ panic and discomfort.

“How long have you guys been friends?” Harry asked, deflecting Danielle’s question. 

Louis thanked God for that, before he answered.

“Ages. It was El first, when we were what, like three maybe? And then Zayn moved from Bradford, and we got on well. Then Niall moved from Ireland. We met Liam at school later on, corrupting him. And then Danielle at El’s ballet classes. So…yea. As one big group together, maybe about five years?”

The somewhat tense atmosphere mellowed out. Harry had an effect to him…some sort of strange allure that could make the angriest person calm down and have a good time. And that’s what they did. After a while, before the next bell rang, Louis stood up, deciding it was better to leave without the crowd.

“Dick, my mom sent a text. My little sister isn’t well and she can’t leave work, so I’m going to get her. Bye.” he said, before grabbing Harry’s hand.

“I’ll text you later, okay El?”

She nodded, all of them staring as they left.

The two walked quickly down the empty hallway.

“I like your friends.”

“They’re lovely. Sorry if they seemed a bit…pushy.”

“Pushy? I didn’t notice anything.”

Oh gosh he was just so…

“And is your sister alright?”

He actually believed that.

It was official.

Harry was a cupcake. 

They walked out, to Louis’ car, covered in bumper stickers and glued on studs, favorite lyrics, paint blotches…

It was a mess, but it was his baby.

“I’ve never been in a car before…”

Louis smirked. 

“Well get in then.”

.  
.  
.

Harry was wide eyed by the time they screeched into a nearby diner parking lot.

“You good there?” asked Louis.

“I’m…just a bit surprised is all.”

He then looked around.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“At a diner. I’m starved. C’mon.”

Harry nodded, fumbling with the seat belt, and then getting the door open, nearly face planting on his way out. Louis laughed, helping him, and they walked in hand in hand.

People in the diner gave looks of disgust and worry at Louis, before looking over at Harry and nearly choking on their food. They sat down at a table, and looked at the menus.

“I don’t know what any of this stuff is…” mumbled Harry after a while. 

Louis smiled, holding his hand over the table.

“I’ll order for you, alright?”

Harry nodded, smiling down at their hands.

“What do you normally eat, Harry?”

“I don’t really require sustenance. If I wish to, I can eat, but I wouldn’t die if I didn’t.”

Louis nodded, and they stared at each other until their waitress returned.

“Two cheeseburgers with fries, a strawberry, and chocolate milkshake please.”

The waitress almost missed the order, with her looking at Harry, but she nodded and left, straining to look at him even when he was out of sight.

“Can you show me how to use the…phone?”

“Oh, yea, sure. Here.”

Harry took it, looking at it in amazement. Louis smiled, patiently showing him how to use it, giggling when Harry squealed, “I can hear your voice, Louis!”

And then their food arrived. Louis watched as Harry cutely fumbled around with his burger, trying to figure it out, before finally getting the hang of it. And then he picked it up, and just before he took a bite, he stuck his tongue out…

Louis’ mouth watered. He watched as Harry’s eyes lit up at the taste, how he sipped at his milkshake…how he swallowed…

It was hard to focus on his own food while Harry ate. Everything that boy did was…attractive…sexy…beautiful. 

Before long, their food was done, Harry sipping the rest of his milkshake happily. Louis paid, and they made their way back to the car.

“We’re gonna head home. I just hope my mum doesn’t freak out…”

“All will be well, Louis.”

And just like that, he felt calmer.  
.  
.  
.

When they walked into the house, the effect was instantaneous. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare.

“Whossat Louis?” asked Daisy and Phoebe, eyes wide in awe.

“Mum, girls…this is Harry. He needs a place to stay for a while.”

“Hiii.” said Harry, wearing another charming smile.

Jay’s eyes looked Harry over, before glancing at the flowers on her head, and then to Louis’.

“Oh God, Louis. Have you joined a cult?” 

“What? Mum, no!”

She nodded slowly.

“Alright…” she didn’t sound convinced.

The older woman walked over to Harry.

“Is everything alright at home that he had to come here?”

Harry’s head cocked to the side, and Louis quickly filled in.

“Um…yea, he and his dad got into a nasty row, and things are a bit rough right now so he just needs a place to crash for a bit. He won’t be any trouble…I promise.”

“Alright…he can stay. Will you be down for dinner?”

“Maybe.”

Louis linked their pinkies together, well aware of his mother’s eyes on them as they went upstairs to Louis’ bedroom. Harry took in the sight of the room before him littered with posters and clothes and cd’s.

“Why do you have a shirt on that says Killers? Aren’t those bad?” he asked softly, sounding a bit nervous.

“It’s a band love…one of my favorites. Sit on the bed if you’d like.”

“A band? And thank you.” 

“Uhuh. They make music.”

“Music? Like songs… I used to hear a voice sing to me when I was a baby.”

Louis looked over at him, sitting on his bed looking delectable oh God he as so horny. He made quick work of clearing the room up a bit, going to shut the door to give them more privacy.

“How old are you?”

“I don’t know. You lied to your mother…about me. Why?”

Louis snorted.

“I couldn’t well tell her that I found you in a mystical forest, stark naked and bringing things back to life. She’d call the police and have me tested for drugs.”

Harry blinked.

“Drugs?”

“Oh, you have a lot to learn, Harry.”

“Then teach me.”

There was something about the way he said it, eyes bold and all seeing, boring into him...voice raspy and deep…

Louis walked up to him, cupping his cheeks in both hands, before leaning down and placing a soft peck on his lips. Harry licked his, eyes drifting between Louis’ eyes and his lips, relaying that he wanted more. Louis didn’t mind giving. He sat down on Harry’s spread legs, and they met each other again, both sighing into the kiss. Not one to like to wait, Louis licked softly at Harry’s lips, prompting the other boy to open his mouth, which he did quickly, eager to feel. Louis slipped his hands under Harry’s shirt, tracing his toned muscles and reveling in the shivers it provided him. He moved from the kiss and brought his hands to the edge of Harry’s shirt, slowly pulling it off.

“You’re gorgeous Harry…” he whispered, before resuming the kiss. 

A thought occurred to him and he moved back again.

“Have the…um…trees taught you about…um…the birds and the bees?”

“Birds and bees?”

“Like…sex.”

Harry blushed. “Yes, they told me about it. But they said I’d have to really learn it for myself.”

Louis bit his lip as the implication of that statement went right to his lower abdomen, leaving a steady burning in its wake.

Oh boy.

And then Harry looked down with a slightly puzzled expression. Louis followed his gaze, and found himself staring at the outline of Harry’s erection in his jeans. 

Oh. 

Louis got off of Harry’s lap, and took a deep breath to try and cool down.

“Move further on the bed, lay back, and spread your legs Harry.”

Harry complied, looking up at Louis with an innocence that wasn’t really appropriate for the moment but made it even hotter. 

He pulled Harry’s shoes off, also doing away with his own before climbing on all fours to Harry, settling himself in between the flower child’s legs. Harry sighed softly, still staring at Louis. They stayed still for a moment, the only sound being their ragged breathing, before Louis finally sat up slightly and moved his hand in between them, fingers ghosting over the bulge in Harry’s jeans. 

Harry jerked, and the green in his eyes was overrun by black, diluted to the maximum. His hands gripped the sheets beneath him, and his mouth parted; stunned.

“What was that…” he whispered raggedly.

Louis smirked. This was delightful. He touched the bulge again, this time a bit more firm, and Harry gasped, back arching.

Louis steadied himself, and listened, hearing his younger sisters mulling about in their rooms, talking about the ‘pretty flower boy’.

“Harry…you have to try and be quiet, okay?”

The boy beneath him nodded. Louis moved back, pulling Harry into a sitting position. He then kneeled to gain some height, because Harry’s body was everlasting, and latched his hand in his curls, fingers brushing the tussled flower crown. His other hand pressed into Harry’s crotch, tentatively at first, as to not scare Harry, and them a little harder, applying pressure. Harry grunted rather loudly, and Louis quickly pulled him closer so that his face lay in the crook of his neck. The sounds Harry was making were perfect, and Louis moaned softly as well. Harry’s hands had moved from the bed to grip Louis’ thighs as he gasped and moaned, the noise muffled slightly.

“Shh, Harry love.”

“I’m tryi-

Harry threw his head back mid sentence and Louis quickly removed his hand from the curls and placed it over Harry’s mouth, attempting to silence him.

Watching Harry fall apart was amazing, and as he looked around the room for a moment, he noticed that his near dead potted plant on his windowsill was bright and alive as ever. The crown on Harry’s head was more defined, even healthier looking. He wondered what the roses on his head looked like-

“Louis please…I can’t-

Louis continued to palm and rub him, already thinking of what it would be like to actually touch him, as he listened and felt the pants Harry was making as he struggled to stay quiet. He could tell he was close…

“Almost there baby…” he whispered to Harry, who was near tears at the overwhelming sensations he was feeling.

He leaned back a bit to observe Harry’s face, watching his eyes flutter and roll back, before he went rigid. Louis pulled him in, listening to the muffled long ragged moan Harry released as he finally came. He held him as Harry shuddered, riding out the last of it before he collapsed into his arms, spent. Louis lowered him to lay down, before he plopped down on top of him.

Harry was still shaking as he breathed heavily.

“Are you okay?” asked Louis quietly.

It took a while for Harry to respond.

“I don’t have the means to describe how I feel at the moment.” he said, still out of breath.

Louis smiled before pecking him on the lips and laying back down. So far, Louis felt like this was all turning out okay. Harry seemed happy and was adjusting rather well. And Harry was safe. 

But he couldn’t help but wonder how long this good feeling would last.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a oneshot and now this happened and I’m pretty sure there’s going to be a part three.
> 
> Damn it.


End file.
